The Valiant
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Set in the year 1945 of the 5th Era, a bomber is attacked by Thalmor in the final months of the 4th Great War. Will the plane's crew survive?


In 5E 1945 above the skies of Morrowind, a Skyrim bomber is being pursued by a squadron of Thalmor fighter jets. "They're still tailing us, Maryon!" the brown-haired moustachioed Nord pilot yelled. "They shot the guns off!" a young Dunmer replied as he approached the pilot. "What about the-" the pilot asked before an explosion was heard. Their engines are shot and they begin to descend.

"It was an honour serving with you, Colonel Fange Ebony-Hands." Maryon said. "The Valiant will live this day!" Fange yelled. He breaks open the windshield of the cockpit and shouts "Od Ah Viing!" at the top of his lungs. A red dragon swoops in from the clouds and grabs the bomber's tail. It lays the plane gently on the ashy ground and flies away before the crew exits.

"Thanks again!" Fange yelled to the dragon. "W-w-was that a d-d-dragon?" Maryon wondered nervously. "Of course. He's also a family friend." Fange answered. "Just call in Sadras and tell them to pick us up. What part of Morrowind are we in anyway?" Maryon wondered. "I'll check if the navigation systems are still operational." Fange said before going back into the bomber.

Maryon scans the area and finds a Telvanni patrol. "We're definitely in east Morrowind. I wonder if the dragon took care of the Thalmor." Maryon thought. The patrol is then attacked by a barrage of shock spells. The Thalmor soldiers spot the bomber and starts shooting at it. Maryon runs back inside the bomber as he dodges their bullets and spells.

"Colonel, they've followed us here!" informed Maryon. "A rescue team is on its way. Now is the time to use the soul turrets." Fange commanded. Maryon goes to a console in the top level of the bomber and presses a button next to a common soul gem in a glass case. The soul gem ascends to the top of the bomber where it starts shooting ice spikes at the soldiers. "That'll hold 'em. In the meantime we can return fire while we wait for extraction." Fange said.

They retrieve rifles from a weapons crate and start shooting the Thalmor from portholes. The Thalmor shoots the common soul gem off the turret as Maryon goes back inside. "I'll be right back! I need to reload the turret!" Maryon said. He goes to the glass case and presses the button again, descending the empty turret. He opens a nearby strongbox and loads the turret with another soul gem from inside.

He presses the button to ascend the turret and runs back while reloading his rifle. "I got it loaded again. When will the rescue team arrive?" Maryon asked Fange who is outside shooting at the Thalmor. "I'm not sure. We're on Telvanni Isles, miles away from Port Telvannis." Fange answered. A squadron of six Imperial fighter jets and a rescue helicopter arrive. The jets begin shooting at the Thalmor and their jets parked behind some boulders.

The helicopter land before medics emerge from inside. "The rest of the crew are knocked out inside!" Maryon informed the medics. "Thank you, sergeant." a Dunmer medic saluted. The medics carry out unconscious Nords and Dunmer from the bomber as Thalmor survivors are loaded onto capture helicopters that just arrived. "Hey, did ya hear? King Hiltar is dead, so is Queen Brun; they killed themselves to avoid capture. The old tree is going southeast to the Isles." a Nord soldier informed Fange.

"Is the war over?" Fange asked. "Nah, we're getting them to stand down but we'll see." the soldier replied. The two enter the rescue helicopter as three different helicopters grapple cords onto the bomber and carry it away. They arrive in New Balmora, the Sadras capital in New Vvardenfell. Fange and Maryon report to their superior and then go to the mess hall to eat.

"So, we still can't return home yet. What are you going to do when this silly war is over?" Fange asked. "I'll open up a shop. A charity store maybe, for anyone who lost everything in this war. My sister, she didn't make it at Stros M'Kai Bombing. I just hope to help anyone who survived those kinds of bombings. What about you?" Maryon asked. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Fange replied. A few months later, an Imperial bomber named Happy Magnolia dropped the first daedrium bombs on Alinor and days later, Elden Root. Months later, the Dominion surrendered and the 4th Great War was won yet again by the Empire and many soldiers of all provinces returned home before the Altmer began reconstructing their province.

Soldiers were celebrating in the streets of Windhelm among their families and friends. After that, Maryon resigned from the Skyrim military and opened up Lost and Found, a charity shop for the Temple of Kynareth to help war victims. On the first day of donations, Fange walked in with his folded aviation jacket. "Welcome to my store, buddy." Maryon greeted. "This is my jacket, as you can see. You know what messes it saw in our time in the army. I'm here to donate It. I'll see ya in a few." Fange said.

"A few what?" Maryon asked. "We'll see." Fange said before walking out of the door. Decades later Fange's grandson, Drake Dragon-Bane visited Maryon's store for the first time. "Welcome to… well I'll be." Maron greeted before his face beamed in awe. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I just moved here a few days ago." Drake asked in confusion. "You're Nick's kid, right?" asked Maryon.

"Yes. How do you know?" Drake asked. "I think you might like this." Maryon said. He ducks under his counter and takes out the jacket, wrapped in plastic. "You heard of your grandfather's tales in the war? This is proof of it. I'll give you this for five Septims." Maryon said. "Thanks… what's your name?" asked Drake.

"It's Maryon. Say hello to the old snowberry for me will ya?" Maryon requested. "Sure thing, Maryon." Drake replied.

THE END


End file.
